Made With Love
by AiyanaS
Summary: Emma hasn't had the chance to bake for a really long time. Like, since before Storybrook long time. So, now that Henry is safe and all has been calm in the small town for the last year, Emma has made the decision to pick up her favorite hobby again. But it wouldn't be an adventure if a few curve balls weren't thrown into the mix. Established Captain Swan. Charming family feels. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all! I wanted to take this moment to inform you that Captain Swan is a dangerous thing. But you already knew that. This story is something that was inspired by the thought of Captain Swan fluff month and then grew to larger proportions. I have no clue how long this will be, but I'm more than willing to follow it through.**

**Note: This story is rated 'M' to err on the side of caution. My mind tends to go south more often than not. (Prepare yourselves.)**

**For every chapter there will be a new recipe, so if you want to see something in particular feel free to shoot me a request!**

**Disclaimer:**

**I hold no claims over **_**Once Upon A Time**_** and all of its characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Cinnamon Hot Chocolate**

_Required Ingredients:_

_4 cups of Milk_

_(Or, if you prefer:_

_2 cups of milk_

_2 cups of half and half)_

_1 cup of Semisweet Chocolate Bits (Milk Chocolate works too)_

_1 or 2 sticks of Cinnamon_

_Optional:_

_2 tablespoons of Vanilla extract_

_1 tablespoon of Ground Nutmeg or Hazelnut_

_Whipped Cream_

* * *

_Ok you can do this, it's just hot chocolate. Not like you have to slay a dragon or anything._

_Again._

_Ha._

_Saucepan first, go ahead, pour the milk into the little pan. There we go! Now, the heat has to land somewhere between medium and hot…bingo. While we wait for the milk to warm up, let's start crushing the chocolate bits into even smaller bits. _

_Go ahead and sneak a few, nobody's going to notice. _

_Now, measure out a cup worth of bits and pour it into the milk. This is the kind-of tricky part. Make sure to stir the milk-and-chocolate constantly. Keep a close eye on it to make sure that nothing gets burnt._

_Oh…well by all means feel free to finish off the last of the chocolate shavings. Not like you could use it later or anything._

_Look! The milk is looking all chocolate-y. Fantastic. Now, take one of your cinnamon sticks and begin stirring the hot chocolate with it. It should start melting, and once it gets too small for you to hold go back to stirring with your spoon. Feel free to add the vanilla and nutmeg right about now._

_Unless you don't want to. _

_Whatever._

_Time to pull out the cups. Ha! Your favorite blue M&M mug is fresh from the dishwasher. Pour the hot chocolate into the cup, but not too much. Whipped cream time! After you have artfully applied your whipped delight, take the second cinnamon stick and put it in the cup just so…._

_Nailed it!_

_That whipped cream is looking awfully plain, too bad you ate the last of the chocolate bits. _

_Time to enjoy your cinnamon hot chocolate, just the way you like it. It's been too long since you've done something like this. Maybe now that things are calming down you can pick up baking again? The holidays are coming up you know._

_Hmm…._

* * *

Emma Swan was not a morning person by any means. When she was a little girl being bounced from house to house (because honestly she had never had a _home_ until Storybrook) after she found a safe place to sleep, she was out until someone came to drag her away from her bed. Even when she was running around in Neverland a year ago searching for Henry, she would be one of the last people awake unless she was given the last watch.

So when she woke up at exactly 7 am in the morning on a Saturday, she knew that something big was happening that day.

She squinted her eyes at the bright red numbers of her alarm clock on her side of the bed trying to remember if she had planned anything. It wasn't Henry's birthday…it wasn't anyone's birthday. Thanksgiving wasn't for another two weeks. A tingle vibrated at the back of her head like a word stood on the tip of someone's tongue. It was like she knew, but didn't at the same time.

Behind her, Killian stretched in his sleep before rolling onto his side and bringing his right arm around Emma's middle, drawing her closer to his naked chest. The warmth from the larger body behind her sank into her back like thick soap during a hot bath and Emma let out a contented sigh, lacing her fingers with his and pulling their joined hands up and over the place where her heart was.

Screw whatever was happening. Henry was still asleep in his room down the hall, Snow and David were out on a camping trip in the nearby woods, and she was warm and comfortable next to the man that she knew would never leave her.

Life was good.

Not even minutes after she closed her eyes, they snapped back open.

She had to pee.

Son of a _bitch_.

Holding back the groan that wanted to escape into the quiet room, she gently lifted Killian's hand and started shuffling her way off the bed, unwilling to simply stand and move. Finally, _finally _her fluffy sock clad feet hit the floor and she stood.

With her eyes only half-way open, she continued her shuffle. She may have to go, but by the gods she was not going to move faster than she had to. Absently, she noted that her body seemed a bit heavier than it had yesterday and her oversized t-shirt seemed a bit snug in the chest area.

_Stupid Halloween candy_, she thought.

Finished with her business, she stood at the sink drying her hands with the small red towel that Mary Margaret had bought in an attempt to bring more color into the apartment. She was awake enough to admit that returning to sleep wasn't in her cards on this particular morning. She sighed.

She was about to leave the bathroom when she paused. Turning back to the mirror, she lifted her shirt to see the damage ransacking Henry's Halloween candy stash had done to her body. Her belly seemed a bit fuller than it normally was, but other than that, Emma felt like she was in good shape.

Nothing a little walk or three couldn't cure.

She tugged the shirt back down, hissing a little when a dull throb seemed to pulse through her breasts. A small frown graced her lips as she eyed them suspiciously. The only time they ached like that was when she was about to have a particularly nasty period. That small tingle was tickling at the back of her head again, as if trying to point something out.

Walking back into the room she shared with her pirate, Emma smiled. The infamous Captain Hook was spread out on her mattress, his head tilted back slightly and his lips parted as he breathed through them. His hair was more messy than what he normally allowed for and his scruff was looking especially scruffy in the early morning light. His hook glinted from the nightstand next to his side of the bed and his stubbed arm was wrapped tightly around the pillow she had been using earlier, snuggling it closer to his side.

A-_freaking_-dorable.

Emma smiled and walked around to his side of the bed, placing a light kiss on his forehead before walking the extra steps it took to get to her sweatpants that were hanging from the side of a blue hamper. Mission accomplished. Emma smiled at the sleeping form of the man that she had come to love one last time before quietly closing the door behind her as she left the room.

She had an intense hankering for cinnamon hot chocolate.

The tingles came back with a vengeance the same time a cramp made her pause next to the couch. Her brow wrinkled in aggravation. She couldn't remember the last time she had cramps.

Continuing on to the kitchen, she began assembling the ingredients while humming a small tune. She may not be the most carefree spirit around, but Emma couldn't hold back her laughter as she slid along the tiled floor. Mornings were horrible, but damn did she enjoy feeling like she had the place to herself.

Still humming, she made to open the refrigerator when the calendar on the door caught her attention. Little stars that Snow had brought from school littered random days during the month. Emma didn't know what they were for, but they made the month seem more lively. Henry had even gotten into the practice and had placed a sticker of a plump turkey on Thanksgiving Day. Another cramp sat low on her abdomen.

"When was my last period anyways?" She grumbled, rubbing the area soothingly. Suddenly, everything stopped. Even that kind-of annoying bird that was singing outside the window ceased to exist. She couldn't remember.

_When the hell was her last period?!_

Giving up on the idea of hot chocolate for the moment, Emma made a mad dash for Snow's bathroom. She and David had been trying for a baby ever since things had begun to calm down in the small-ish town. They hadn't had any luck yet, but Snow made sure to keep a steady stock of pregnancy tests in the bathroom. Emma swung the cabinet open, her dark green eyes zeroing in on the innocent blue and white boxes sitting to the left of the storage space. She grabbed one, before thinking about it and grabbing a second. Just to be safe.

She could buy more later.

She tore open the boxes with more force than was necessary, quickly skimming the directions before setting to work.

Making sure the tips of the two tests had changed color; she crossed her arms and stared hard at the innocent tests. Now, she had to wait. For three minutes. She checked the timer she had found buried in the back of a drawer in the kitchen.

It had only been thirty seconds.

_Fuck_.

Shooting the tests one last look, Emma made her way back to the kitchen with the timer and began making her hot chocolate. The movements were familiar and methodical, calming almost. She remembered when she made it a point to try to make something in the kitchen at least once a week. It was a habit that she had picked up from one of her last foster families. The wife, she had liked to be called Mama, was a southern woman with a love for baking. She had truly wanted what was best for the children in her care and had been the one to introduce Emma to cinnamon hot chocolate in the first place.

She had died from a tumor at the base of her brain stem, and her husband couldn't seem to function without his wife by his side so child care services had taken the three children, including Emma, and shoved them into the next available home.

The chopping sound the knife made as it began cutting the chocolate bits into smaller pieces seemed too loud in the quiet room. Emma paused and turned the on the small radio that David had left behind in his hurry to leave for the weekend with Snow. Making sure the volume was low enough to not disturb the sleeping boys just up the stairs, she set back to work on her hot chocolate.

It wasn't until she was stirring the chocolate into the milk that her brain seemed to regain function. '_I'm probably over reacting,_' she thought. Besides, how would she take care of another kid? A baby at that? Hell, Henry was eleven years old and Emma still had moments when she wondered if she was really a good influence on her boy.

What would Henry think?

Emma bit her lip as she absently added a cinnamon stick to the hot chocolate. _If_ she was pregnant, and that was a huge _if_, she didn't want Henry to think that she was trying to replace him. She loved Henry, he was her boy, her kid. It would break her heart if he thought that she didn't love him, _didn't want him_.

And damn-it, what would Killian say? They had never talked about children before, simply enjoying the act of being together, of taking things slow. Would he even want children? He never said it aloud, but Emma could see the way he looked at Henry sometimes, like he was the most precious being in the world. He had nearly cried when Henry had called him 'dad' one night as he was falling asleep. He had stayed next to Henry for the next thirty minutes, stroking his only hand through the boy's dark hair and calling him 'his boy'.

Just the thought of that night made Emma's heart give a little flutter.

The tiny timer began to beep rapidly, shocking Emma from her thoughts. The white square kept slipping through her fingers as she frantically searched for the 'off' button. Fingers smaller than her own deftly snatched the device from her and calmly turned off the not rapid-fire beeps. Henry sleepily smiled up at her through shaggy bangs before he walked forward and snuggled himself into her front.

"Mornin' Mom," he said. Emma smiled and wrapped her arms tightly around the little man in front of her.

"Morning Kid. Want some cocoa?" Henry nodded against her chest, causing an uncomfortable feeling that didn't quite reach pain to bloom in the area. Jeez that _hurt_. Emma prided herself in the fact that she didn't show her discomfort. "Go ahead and get the cups down then. It's almost done." She turned back to the cocoa, determined to ignore what the beeping meant. Apparently, Henry didn't seem to pick up on that little fact.

"Why did you set the timer? You never needed to use one before." _Damn his inquisitive nature._ But, if life has taught her anything, it was that honesty was the best policy when it came to Henry.

"That's because I was timing something else." Was all she said as she focused on pouring the hot chocolate into the mugs. To be honest, she probably didn't need to give the task that much attention…

It was quiet while Henry deposited generous amounts of whipped cream on the hot drinks. Emma placed an extra cinnamon stick in her mug and extra chocolate shavings on the top of Henry's. All was well as mother and son sat next to each other, enjoying the soft tunes that drifted from the small radio. Emma looked at Henry from the side. Why had he let it go so quickly? His large brown eyes caught her gaze and he gave her a large smile. She narrowed her eyes even more. More silence until—

"Can we have a movie marathon today?" The question was asked so quickly that it took Emma a moment to process the words. From the way he had been shifting in his seat the entire time they were at the counter, she had thought that he had done something that he knew he shouldn't have. What could be so bad about a movie marathon?

Emma continued to eye him critically. "That depends on the movies." She finally replied, fishing for something that would give her some kind of hint as to what his plan was. Henry simply smiled and took her empty mug from her hands, placing it in the sink with his own.

"Well, I wanted to show Killian the Pirates of the Caribbean movies. Do you think he'll like them? I know he wasn't too thrilled about the Peter Pan movie from last week." Emma smiled at the memory of the two most important people in her life, next to her parents of course, throwing popcorn and boo-ing at the cartoon version of Peter Pan. She really needed to invest in a video camera or something.

"I don't see what the problem with that is. Just don't let Regina know that I let you watch those movies. She's already been accusing me of trying to turn you into some kind of pirate." Both laughed at the thought before Henry said that he was going to run to the restroom.

It wasn't until the door shut that Emma remembered that she had left the pregnancy tests on the sink. Maybe he wouldn't see them? Henry came back out roughly ten seconds later, his hands on his hips and his right eyebrow raised. The stance alone was such a perfect balance of 'Emma' and 'Hook' that Emma had to wonder for a second if Regina's fears were well founded. Nothing good could come from that look. Emma continued staring at her son, feeling more and more like a cornered animal the longer the silence stretched between them. She had opened her mouth to say something when Henry suddenly broke out into a huge grin and ran up to her to hug her gently.

Emma's brain short-circuited. Again.

_Um…what?_

Henry began talking a mile a minute, his words flying right over Emma's head as she tried to process what just happened. His hand had grabbed hers, and he was tugging her in the direction of the bathroom.

"Mom? Emma? Are you even listening to me?" Henry waved his hand in front of his birth mother's vacant face. Her eyes snapped back into focus once he began to snap his fingers. She raised an eyebrow at him, as if asking him what the heck he was doing, but Henry honestly didn't care. "I _said_ that this is going to be great. I mean, I always wanted to be a big brother. But—"

"Whoa, whoa! Slow your role kid. Big brother?" Henry took a moment to look closer at Emma. She looked as shocked as he felt when he had first seen the tests sitting on the sink and the boxes in the trash. And then he remembered the timer and blanched. She hadn't seen the results. She didn't know.

Oops.

Henry met her gaze again and tried to give her the smile he had seen David use to get out of trouble with Snow.

Emma glared.

Well, there went that plan.

Emma ran her suddenly shaky fingers through her hair. Well at least she knew where Henry stood _if_ she was truly pregnant.

It was still a big _if_ until she saw the tests with her own eyes, damn-it!

She allowed Henry to tug her into the bathroom, her eyes immediately searching out the two innocent sticks that had the power to change her life forever. Her gaze settled onto the little plus signs that stood out on the two tests. A strange sort of emotion filled her at the sight of the affirmative results. It took her a moment to realize that she was _happy_ that the tests were positive. She was excited even. She hadn't even realize that she wanted this until it actually happened. A large smile broke out across her face and she turned to see a similar smile on Henry's face.

She was going to have a _baby_.

She was going have a _baby_ with _Killian_.

Killian…

Killian!

How the hell was she going to tell Killian? Mother and son shared a look in the small bathroom, both thinking the same thing before Henry squeezed her hand a little tighter and tilted his chin in such a determined way that he could have only gotten it from spending time with both of his mothers.

"Mom, I think I have an idea for our next mission."

* * *

**I'm not sure how I feel about this particular chapter, but here we go.**

**Don't forget to review! **

**Much love!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello all! I wanted to take this moment to inform you that Captain Swan is a dangerous thing. But you already knew that. This story is something that was inspired by the thought of Captain Swan fluff month and then grew to larger proportions. I have no clue how long this will be, but I'm more than willing to follow it through.**

**Note: This story is rated 'M' to err on the side of caution. My mind tends to go south more often than not. (Prepare yourselves.)**

**For every chapter there will be a new recipe, so if you want to see something in particular feel free to shoot me a request!**

**(On that note: You all are amazing! Your reviews, favorites, and follows are all read and appreciated. I honestly wasn't expecting to have this chapter out so soon, but you guys inspire me!)**

**Disclaimer:**

**I hold no claims over **_**Once Upon A Time**_** and all of its characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Blueberry Muffins**

_Required Ingredients:_

_1/2 cup of butter (or 1/2 cup of margarine) at room temp_

_1 cup of granulated sugar _

_2 large eggs_

_1 teaspoon of vanilla_

_2 teaspoons of baking powder_

_1/4 teaspoon of salt_

_2 cups of __all-purpose__ flour_

_1/2 cup of milk_

_1 1/2 cups of fresh (or frozen) blueberries_

_Optional:_

_Powdered Sugar_

_You know, these cravings are starting to get more and more intense. If you don't find a way to work around them you are going to blow the entire plan! Although imagining Killian's face when you ask for something really out there… Like pickles dipped in chocolate weird. _

_The picture is hilarious…but just thinking of the taste._

_I think I just threw up a little. _

_Moving on!_

_Today, we are going to focus on blueberry muffins. Time for some prep-work. Preheat the oven to 375 degrees, no more and no less. Wait! Before it gets too hot, check to make sure that there aren't any other things in the oven. All clear! While you're down there, you might as well pull out the muffin-cup-pan-thingie. Isn't there a name for that? You should look it up later._

_Normally I would tell you to go ahead and grease the…metal thing. However today I'm content with slipping in the left over cupcake sleeves that you still have from Henry's birthday. It has nothing to do with the fact that you forgot to buy the non-stick stuff while you were at the store. Nothing at all._

_Now, put the butter into that big yellow bowl and mix it until it looks creamy. After that, add the sugar and begin beating the mixture until it's light and fluffy. Beat it! Keep beating!_

_I think now would be a great time to blast that one song by Michael Jackson. _

_Ok here comes the eggs. Focus. Add one egg and thoroughly beat it into the batter. Once it has become a part of the mass in the bowl, repeat this process with the second egg. While you are beating, you might as well add the baking powder, salt and vanilla. _

_Did I tell you to stop beating?_

_No? Well you should probably stop._

_See how thick that batter is? Isn't it beautiful? Well, now we have to ruin it. Go ahead and fold the milk into the batter. Good! No—wait! That was too much milk! Oh well, there's nothing you can do about it now. Keep folding, we're going to hope for the best. Time for the blueberries! It's a good thing that you let them thaw out earlier or else this would have never worked. Alright, lets pop these bad boys into the oven. _

_Make sure to set the timer for 20 minutes, honey. Extra crispy muffins will not be on the menu today._

_Oh, and remember! Once the muffins are done and cooled off, we're going to sprinkle some powdered sugar on top of them. That sounds amazing right about now… _

_Umm, I think you're drooling._

* * *

That following Tuesday found Emma lounging against the counter in the apartment with the phone clutched loosely in her hand. The hospital had just called with the results of the blood sample that she had given the day before. It was really true. She was pregnant.

She honestly couldn't be blamed for the doofy grin on her face. Now that everything was confirmed and she had scheduled an appointment for her first ultrasound the Tuesday before Thanksgiving, Operation: Sky-Blue was officially in effect. She and Henry had gone over the details of the entire operation over the weekend, even going as far as breaking out their old walkie-talkies, and Killian was none the wiser.

The apartment was completely quiet save for the low hum of the heating system. Henry was still in school and Killian was at the station helping David, who had relieved her of any and all sheriff duties for the rest of the day. Mary Margaret had left not even an hour ago to check in on the house that she and David had started building earlier that year.

Again, life is fantastic. Kind of.

At the thought of her mother, Emma's smile dropped into a contemplative frown. How do you explain to your mother, who is not only the same age as you but also trying for another baby, that you are expecting a child? It wasn't that she thought that Mary Margaret would condemn her for getting pregnant, but Emma could see how the other woman could become upset. Emma hadn't been _trying_ to get pregnant like Mary Margaret had since everyone had returned from Neverland and settled the issues that were plaguing Storybrook. It had just _happened_ and the last thing Emma Swan wanted was a strained relationship with the only mother that she could honestly say that she loved.

_It would probably be better to tell her sooner rather than later. _Emma thought. The muffins sitting on the counter were cool enough that she could sprinkle the sugar on top of them without being afraid of the sugar clumping and melting completely. She took a pinch of the powdered sugar and began dusting the tops with it, her mind lost to the thoughts running at lightning speed in its recesses.

So many things could go wrong no matter how she hashed the situation. It was frustrating to say the least.

The sound of the door opening and closing followed closely by the rustle of paper made Emma raise her eyes to see the very focus of her thoughts. Mary Margaret, or Snow as per her preference, was doing an odd little dance on the welcome mat. It looked like she was attempting to toe off her boots at the same time that she was trying to take off her coat, brush the rapidly melting layer of snow from her hair, and hold the paper bag she had balanced on her hip.

Emma snorted and made her way across the room to help removed the heavy winter coat that had, had to be removed from storage earlier than expected. Snow gave her a bright smile of thanks and finished removing her boots.

"Thank you," she sighed as her toes began to warm up. Just because she was born during the worst winter ever recorded in the history of ever did not mean that Snow White enjoyed the season and all that came with it. Because she didn't.

Winter was dumb.

Her extra baggy sweater helped keep her nice and toasty, so she only changed into a pair of sweat pants and pale blue fuzzy socks that Emma had given her as a present. Feeling settled, Snow grasped the manila envelope that she had hidden in her purse and made her way back to the kitchen. She had a few things she wanted to talk to Emma about before the boys made their way back home.

"Those muffins smell amazing," she said as she sat on a stool opposite of her firstborn. "What kind are they?"

"Blueberry," Emma answered, trying not to laugh as Snow practically planted her face in the pastries with how hard she was smelling them. She couldn't help the laugh that escaped her as some of the sugar flew into Snow's nose, making her sneeze. She nodded towards the envelope that was resting underneath Snow's hands. "House plans?"

The question made the brunette pause in her pursuit to grab a muffin before she continued on her quest, something that Emma was quick to notice. "Actually," she started. "These are something else that I have been meaning to show you but haven't had the time."

Emma shot her a look before cautiously removing the folder from her grasp. Tearing open the top, she continued to gaze at her mother before looking at what she was pulling out.

Then she blinked. And blinked again just to make sure.

Mar—Snow was beaming at her with the largest and brightest smile that Emma had ever seen, but her fingers were twisting nervously. It almost seemed like she was afraid of what Emma had to say, which was ridiculous really.

Emma thought that this was the best damn news she had ever received that day.

Well, besides the phone call that is.

She looked back at the printout of the ultrasound in her hands and smiled. Never in her life would she admit to the sigh of relief that she heaved in the back of her mind.

Like _ever_.

"How far along are you?" She asked, and it was like a dam was released and Snow began detailing everything from the day she had discovered that she was expecting.

Four months.

_Four months_.

Emma could honestly say that she was impressed at her mother's ability to keep it a secret for so long. By the end of the story-telling session, the two women had found themselves curled up together on the couch eating muffins and laughing.

Apparently, David had almost fainted when his wife had given him the news. Emma swore she would tease the man relentlessly when he got home. The opportunity was too good to pass up. The silence that settled between the two was comfortable.

"I'm pregnant." Snow stared at her for a long while and Emma resisted the urge to wince. _Way to go Swan_, she chastised in the back of her mind._ Could you possibly be any more blunt?_ It was silent for about two more seconds before Snow began to laugh again, even harder than before. Emma felt her eyebrow tick up, wondering what the hell could be so funny after that little gem she had just thrown out there.

Snow seemed to read the growing ire on her daughter's face and snorted one last time, whipping a tear from the corner of her right eye. "I'm sorry Emma, really I am, but this is just the weirdest situation that I have ever heard of. I'm your mother, but we are the same age and now we're both pregnant. Our children will only be a few months apart. How in the world would you explain this to somebody that doesn't know us? We'd probably be admitted as soon as we said I was you mother."

Emma chuckled for a moment before it became a full, belly-aching sort of laughter that had her holding onto her mother for dear life. There really wasn't a reason for her to laugh so hard, but it felt good so she didn't question it.

"So, I'm guessing Killian doesn't know then?" Snow asked after they had finally regained their composure. Emma leaned back into the couch and tucked her toes in between the cushions. "I mean, if he did I would imagine Charming and I would have heard something by now."

"No, not yet. Henry helped me plan the entire thing, he's calling it Operation: Sky-Blue."

"Why Sky-Blue?" Both women grabbed another muffin from the large plate sitting on the coffee table in front of them. Emma rolled her eyes toward the ceiling as if asking the gods why males in general were so…weird.

"Apparently Henry really wants a little brother. He said, and I quote, little sisters are too complicated and I already have two mothers so it's time for another boy. And then he went on to say that he needed someone to teach how to sword fight and that if he had a sister he would be too scared of hurting her."

Snow gave a fond smile. "I'm pretty sure Charming said something similar to that when I first told him I was pregnant with you. Men."

"Tell me about it." She looked at Snow's belly contemplatively. "Do you know what you're having yet? You said four months so I'm guessing that's a yes."

Snow nodded. "It's a boy. We've been going through names, but we haven't really decided one that sounds right. Charming keeps pushing for the name Liam for some reason that he won't tell me, and I'll admit it's starting to grow on me but I still want to keep my options open."

Emma hummed in agreement, trying to figure out how to ask her next question and pushing the thought that that name sounded familiar to the back of her mind for further investigation later.

Eventually she decided that bluntness was the best option.

Because she was Emma Swan and that's how she got shit done.

Well, that was how she got shit done today, at least.

"Would you like to go with me to my first ultrasound? I would've liked for Killian to come, but Operation: Sky-Blue requires that he doesn't know until the night before Thanksgiving." Suddenly the weight of big brown eyes was focused on her and Emma tried to figure out why in the world her mother looked like she was going to cry.

When Snow's bottom lip started trembling Emma sprang into action, pulling the petite woman into her arms.

"I'm sorry," she sniffled before pulling out of the blonde's arms and using her too-long sleeve to wipe her eyes. "The hormones are getting to me again. Of course I want to go with you. Just getting to spend time with you alone like this makes me so happy." Snow grabbed Emma's hands with her own. "I love you so much."

Emma shot her a crooked smile that had so much of her father in it that Snow had to pull her in for another hug.

_Stupid hormones, _Snow thought. At this rate, she would be hugging everyone in the town for no reason.

The two women finally settled back into their seats with large smiles. Emma spent the next hour or so explaining the finer details of Operation: Sky-Blue and Snow swore that the secret was safe with her until Emma gave her the green light. By the time that David and Killian returned to the apartment, both women were huddled underneath one of Snow's thicker quilts watching The Princess Bride with a large bowl of popcorn between the two.

"Mate, the next time you need help settling a dispute between the dwarves, leave me out of it." Killian grumbled as he stretched in an attempt to loosen the muscles in his back. David answered him with a grunt of his own.

"The next time the dwarves have an issue they can go to Snow for help. They like her more anyways."

"Noted." The door finally swung open and the two men entered the warm apartment, sharing an amused look once they found the women in the living room. Snow immediately paused the movie and went to greet her Prince Charming, leaving Killian to awkwardly shuffle around the two lovers and over to the woman that was watching his reaction to the open displays of affection with something that looked like amusement. He planted a quick peck on the crown of her head. "Hello darling."

"Hey yourself, pirate. How was acting on the good side of the law for the day?"

"Bloody exhausting. I don't see how you survive doing that on a daily basis." Emma laughed and Killian took the moment to simply enjoy the light sound as he took a seat next to his Swan. Gods but he loved her. The pictures on the table caught his attention and he scooped the nearest one up, turning it in different directions in his quest to figure out what it was.

Honestly, no matter how he looked at the black and white photo, it just looked like a bloob within a bloob.

Emma watched Killian try to decipher the ultrasound, content to lean against his side and watch his face. His eyebrow had ticked up like it usually did when he was trying to figure something out and his bright blue eyes were focused in a way that reminded her of how he steered his beloved _Jolly Roger_.

"Need some help?" She finally asked, taking pity on the poor man. At his slow nod, she smiled and shifted so that she could lift her arm and point to the different parts of the pictures. "This is something that we call an ultrasound. It can be used for a lot of things, but the most common use is to see a baby that is growing in its mother's womb. Mary Margaret went and had one done, she told me that she's about four months along. See its little nose right there? And it's tiny hands and feet there and there?"

Killian's look of awe continued to grow as Emma pointed out different parts of the babe and the picture steadily became clearer. He looked over at David, who was watching him interact with his daughter in a way that Killian had become used to during the months of his relationship with Emma, shooting the prince what he hoped the man took as a smile of congratulations. David nodded and gave him a small smile before turning back to his wife, who was demanding that he look at something for the new house.

Killian turned his gaze back to the woman in his arms, taking in her excitement and silently sending up a prayer to whoever was listening that he could have the same with her one day.

The simple silver ring with a single diamond surrounded by two sapphires that he had gotten the dwarves to commission earlier that day sat heavily in his pocket.

And as he squeezed her to his side tighter, he sent up another prayer that she would say yes.

* * *

**Ha! It's done. The next chapter should be out sometime this weekend…Monday at the latest.**

**Reviews are appreciated!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello all! I wanted to take this moment to inform you that Captain Swan is a dangerous thing. But you already knew that. This story is something that was inspired by the thought of Captain Swan fluff month and then grew to larger proportions. I have no clue how long this will be, but I'm more than willing to follow it through.**

**Note: This story is rated 'M' to err on the side of caution. My mind tends to go south more often than not. (Prepare yourselves.)**

**For every chapter there will be a new recipe, so if you want to see something in particular feel free to shoot me a request!**

**(On that note: You all are amazing! Your reviews, favorites, and follows are all read and appreciated. You guys inspire me!)**

**Disclaimer:**

**I hold no claims over **_**Once Upon A Time**_** and all of its characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Pecan Pancakes**

_Required ingredients:_

_2 cups of flour_

_2 tablespoons of brown sugar_

_1/2 teaspoon of salt_

_1 teaspoon of baking powder_

_1/2 teaspoon of baking soda_

_3/4 cup of ground pecans (toasted if desired)_

_1 cup of buttermilk_

_3/4 cup of milk_

_2 large eggs_

_1/4 cup of melted butter_

_You…you should not be here. _

_What are you doing?! You have never used any of this modern cooking technology once in your life, so why in the world are you going to attempt this now? If you burn down the building I swear on all that is holy, you will be banished to the couch for all of eternity._

_Don't test me on this, mister._

_Ok we are going to keep things simple. How does pancakes for breakfast with a side of fruit sound? Good? Good. Now tie on that apron and send up a quick prayer that you don't permanently damage anything. _

_Let's do this shit._

_First things first, do you remember that griddle that you learned how to work earlier this week? Well go ahead and get it out, 'cause we are going to need it. Go ahead and pre-heat it to the point that you can feel the heat when you hold your hand about an inch from the surface._

_Don't worry, a lot of people don't understand the numbers on the dial when they first begin cooking too. Everything will make sense one day._

_Ok, keep it simple. See all those ingredients that are a liquid-y? Those are called the 'wet' ingredients. Go ahead and mix them together in that big bowl. Now, get a separate bowl and mix the rest of the ingredients together, but hold on the pecans for now. While we are on the subject, these are called the 'dry' ingredients. Perfect._

_Now, throw everything together into one bowl. Hey! Don't question me, just do it._

_Good, good. _

_Mix everything with a spoon until the batter gets nice and smooth. Once you get there, continue mixing but gradually add the pecans. No! Sonufa—I said gradually! That doesn't meant that you just dump the entire thing in there! Ugh. Just…just keep stirring. _

_Ok, the pecans are nice and mixed into the batter. Are you ready? Grab the ladle and scoop up a little bit of the batter. A little more, we want to fill the ladle up to somewhere between one-thirds and half way full. Fantastic. _

_To avoid lopsided pancakes, slowly pour the batter into the same place. It should form a nice circle. There you go! You have to keep an eye on the pancake; because once its edges become puffy and the bubbles stop reforming then it's time to flip the pancake. See those little pocket holes? That means it's time. Grab the spatula and flip the pancake. _

_I promise you it's not rocket science. You can move a little quicker than that._

_(Hell, if you're feeling really daring we could try to make more than one pancake at a time!_

_No? Ah, well it was worth a try.)_

_Well look at that, you just flipped your first pancake and you didn't burn the one side to a black crisp. Bravo! Now, just keep an eye on the other side and use those instincts you spent the last 300 years fine-tuning. _

_Jeez, I'm going to have to sit here with you for the rest of the morning, aren't I?_

_Freakin' pirates._

* * *

Killian Jones was worried and it wasn't because the kitchen seemed like it was out to kill him. No, while that was a worrisome idea, he was more concerned with the woman upstairs buried underneath a mountain of blankets.

Everything had been going great last night. He and Emma had gone shopping for the ingredients of the foods that she was determined to cook for the upcoming Thanksgiving. Apparently, everyone that was related in some way or another was going to be in attendance and this meant that lots of food was needed.

Personally, Killian would have preferred to spend the evening with people that he was actually _thankful _to have in his life, which meant no bloody _crocodile_. However, by this point in their relationship, if his Swan had taught him anything it was to keep his mouth shut and deal with it.

But back to the night before. By the time that they had put everything away and eaten supper, both were too tired for much else and had settled in for the night curled in each other's arms. His sleep had been a blissful one, where the sounds of little feet were tapping on the floor and a blonde woman was snuggled into his side, where laughter and love were found in abundance.

Subconsciously, bright blue eyes found the picture of the ultrasound that had been adhered to the surface of the refrigerator not even a week ago. It still baffled him, how such a tiny life could be found with the technology in this world.

A smaller part of him, one that he had hidden deep in the back of his mind, wished that the photo was of his own child instead of someone else's.

A little girl with her mother's personality and his love of the sea.

Or maybe, a boy always on the search for adventure in the most mundane of places.

The sound of the water running echoed from the bathroom overhead and Killian quickly resumed making the breakfast that his Swan had requested. Well, _technically_, she had asked for pancakes from Granny's, but it was cold as hell outside and quite frankly, Killian liked his extremities where they were.

Plus, he was a man on a mission today.

Checking the stairs one last time, Killian pulled the silver ring from the pocket of his pajama pants. The small gems glistened in the early morning light and he couldn't stop the swell of hope that blossomed in his chest no matter how hard he tried to squash it. They had never discussed marriage, but Killian Jones would be damned if he allowed Emma to slip from between his fingers for any reason.

He had learned that lesson the hard way with Milah and Baelfire, who were torn from him before they could become anything close to a proper family, and he refused to allow the same thing to happen with Emma and Henry.

Killian critically eyed the tray in front of him, taking in the syrup-covered pancakes stacked on a plate and the glass of water that Emma had demanded. How was he going to do this?

The basket of oranges on the other side of the counter seemed to glow and suddenly Killian had an idea.

* * *

Emma groaned as she crawled away from the toilet, feeling absolutely pitiful.

She had assumed that since this was her second pregnancy the morning sickness would have been slightly more manageable.

Obviously, that was a simple pipe dream that was never meant to become a reality.

And then there was poor Killian, who had woken up the moment she sprang out of bed and held her hair while she literally emptied her stomach into the toilet. He had even tucked her back into bed, making sure she was nice and burrito-ed before asking her what was wrong and if he needed to call her mother.

That beautiful, beautiful man.

However, Emma had an operation to keep on track (because Henry was rather frightening when he was angry), so she had simply sniffled, claimed that it was a stomach bug, and asked him to get her some pancakes from Granny's.

Emma hadn't even known that she had wanted pancakes until she said so aloud.

The sweetest thing had been when Killian simply smiled and kissed her forehead, the only part of her face that was visible except for her eyes, and walked out of the room after a quiet 'as you wish'. She had been about to call him back to bed when she heard rummaging in the kitchen and Emma knew, just knew, that Killian was trying to make her breakfast.

_Freakin' pirate_, she thought with a small smile. _Always doing things to make me love you even more._

It wasn't even twenty minutes later that she felt the urge to set free the contents of her stomach again and Emma reluctantly wiggled free from her blankets.

Sometimes, being pregnant sucked.

After brushing her teeth in an attempt to get the taste out of her mouth, Emma listened for more movement in the kitchen but found none. Growing concerned, she had just managed to open the door to their bedroom when Killian made it to the top of the stairs, a tray of pancakes with an orange on the side balanced on his hand and brace.

"Darling, what are you doing out of bed?" He asked worry coloring his tone. Emma could only stand at the door, her brain seemingly short-circuited from the image of a domestic Captain Hook. There was a smudge of flour on his cheek and his hair was still messy from his impromptu wake-up call. Killian ushered her back into the room, setting the tray down before he raised his hand to her forehead to feel for a temperature. "How are you feeling?"

Emma wrinkled her nose a bit, biting her cheek to keep the smile from her face, and batted his hand away. "I'm feeling better. You could have just told me that the food was ready, I would've come downstairs."

Killian hummed and smoothed out the creases between her eyebrows. "And miss a chance to bring you breakfast in bed? I think not. Now get back to bed so that we may do this properly woman."

"Aye aye, Captain."

Killian barked out a laugh as he tucked the blankets around her lap before gently placing the tray over her covered legs. "Careful lass, if you keep being this compliant I'll think some kind of scheme is afoot." Emma quickly took a sip of her water to keep herself from blurting out something that would land her in a situation that she was in no way prepared for.

Freakin' pirate.

She cleared her throat. Distraction, she needed a distraction. "So, I distinctly remember the last time you got sick I had to sit with you and tell you all sorts of stories to keep you out of trouble." Killian shot her a smile that screamed innocence. She raised an eyebrow in a distinct imitation of the man before her. And sniffled for good measure. "Time to pay up, buddy. I want a story."

Killian shook his head in exasperation. Only his Swan.

The two sat in the bed for the next two hours, sharing Emma's pancakes as Killian told her stories of some of his more interesting adventures during his 300 years of life. It was about halfway through the third story that Emma began to nod off. Killian was quick to stop speaking, instead humming an old sea shanty that had been one of his favorites for the longest time.

It wasn't long before he fell asleep as well, the heat from her body drawing him under. They passed the day as such, curled in each other's arms and oblivious to the world.

Emma woke up again at noon, her body craving food but unwilling to make the trek to the kitchen at the same time. Her eyes found the orange that Killian had brought her earlier sitting on the tray, looking too round and juicy to pass up. She blindly reached for it, too comfortable to move out of her pirate's arms.

_Success!_ The fruit was in her hand, already sliced down the middle but held together by her fingers. She gleefully pulled it apart, startled when a glare hit her in the eye. She blinked rapidly before focusing on what had attempted to blind her. There, sitting innocently in the center of the bottom half of the orange, was a silver ring. The top of the orange had been hollowed out to ensure that the juice wouldn't make the top too sticky. Emma felt her heart rate begin to pick up. Was this—?

Killian shifted, his arms tightening around her middle, causing the hair on his chest to rub against her bare shoulders. He slowly brought his right hand to the ring, plucking it out of the orange and bringing it closer to the two of them. He planted a small kiss on the shell of her ear.

"I understand if it's too soon for you, Emma." He voice was raspy, almost reluctant to break the silence around them. "But I couldn't wait any longer. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to worship you like to queen you are. I want us to have children of our own when the time is right. I want us to bicker over the smallest of things and make up for it with kisses and promises that it will never happen again when we know it will. I want us to grow old, surrounded by our children and grandchildren." Killian gently rolled Emma onto her back, using his arms to hold himself over her so that he could stare into her eyes and allow her to read the sincerity in his. "But most of all, I just want _you_. I want you with all of your fears and pains, joys and triumphs. All of it." He paused to clear his throat. "Emma Swan, will you marry me?"

Emma continued to stare up at him, blaming the tears she felt gathering in her eyes on the hormones. She brought her hand up, stroking her thumb over his cheekbone before bringing him down for a slow kiss, trying to convey every ounce of her love for the amazing man above her.

It still didn't feel like enough.

She pulled away, resting her forehead against his and meeting his eyes. A small, almost shy smile curled her lips.

"Killian Jones, I love you." His eyes filled with wonder. It wasn't often that Emma shared those three words with him, but every time she did it felt like the first. "I love you so much. Of course I'll marry you." A genuine laugh escaped her as the man above her flipped them over so that she was sprawled across his chest. Her right hand had moved up to run her fingers through his hair and their noses bumped. Killian slipped the ring over her left finger, feeling more complete than he remembered feeling his entire life.

* * *

**Holy crap! This chapter, I don't even. **

**I wasn't expecting things to go this way, but I like it.**

**Feedback is appreciated! **


	4. Chapter 4

**I feel absolutely horrible. I told myself that I was going to update this story either Sunday or Monday, but alas, that did not happen. And now here we are, having an awkward stare down because I'm late.**

**Ugh.**

**Just know that I love you all, even though we have probably never met. Your reviews, favorites and follows are the fuel to my imagination! **

**Note: This story is rated 'M' to err on the side of caution. My mind tends to go south more often than not. (Prepare yourselves.)**

**SIDE NOTE: Yes, I am well aware that it is past Thanksgiving, but I had to work the entire Black Friday weekend, so this is me enjoying my much needed Turkey Day. I hope that you all had a great weekend whether you celebrate Thanksgiving or not!**

**Also, read the note at the end of this chapter!**

**Disclaimer:**

**I hold no claims over **_**Once Upon A Time**_** and all of its characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Pumpkin Pie**

_1 teaspoon of ground cinnamon_

_½ teaspoon of salt_

_½ teaspoon of ground ginger_

_¼ teaspoon of ground nutmeg_

_2 large eggs_

_1 15oz. can of pumpkin_

_1 12oz. or 14oz. can of sweetened condensed milk_

_1 9 inch unbaked pie crust_

_Pumpkin pie is delicious, don't you agree?_

_It's simple, kind of quick and tastes amazing with whipped cream on top._

_You know what else probably tastes delectable with whipped cream on top? That pirate that's sitting at the table right now helping mash potatoes. Look at those biceps… those shoulders. Imagine if you added a cherry on top… Mmmm. _

_No! We have to focus! Today is the day. Not only is it the night before Thanksgiving, but it's also the night that you are going to tell the man you love that you are carrying his child. No biggie. Nope. No stress at all. _

_Too bad you had to give up on alcohol. _

_But never fear, because around this kitchen we have better ways to relieve stress that don't include killing your liver or losing your cloths. Well, most of the time anyways. _

_Focus, right._

_Ok, so we are going to start with preheating the oven to 425 degrees. While the oven is doing its thing, start whisking all of the ingredients together in that bowl until it's nice and smooth. (Oh, before I forget, never let that pirate make anything more complex than a pancake, he would have tried to mix the piecrust in with everything else. And where would we be then, huh? How can you have a pie without a piecrust?_

_Just the thought of it is blasphemy.)_

_Well, everything is nice and mixed, so go ahead and pour the mixture into the crust and pop that baby into the oven to bake for 15 minutes. Did ya see what I did there? 'Pop that baby into the oven'? Ha. I should be a comedian. I would make millions._

_You should probably check on the pirate's progress with the potatoes. I'm not sure how, but he'll probably screw things up somehow. Can mashed potatoes be too mashed?_

_Can you smell that? I think—ah, the 15 minutes are up. I heard somewhere that a pregnant woman can develop a sense of smell similar to a bloodhound's. How freaky would that be? _

_Anyways, bring the oven's temperature down to 350 degrees and let the pie sit in there for another 30 to 45 minutes, or until you can stick a knife in there and pull it out without anything sticking to it. After you can do that, then your pie is finished baking and needs to be left out to cool. _

_And then you can pull out the whipped cream. Maybe even 'accidently' get some on mister tall, dark and handsome. _

_But that's for later, now it is time to start peeling those hard boiled eggs that you made earlier. Take a deep breath, hon; everything will go according to plan._

_When has one of Henry's operations failed before?_

* * *

_Tuesday before Thanksgiving_

Emma Swan had never been this nervous in her life.

Well, ok, there _was_ that one time in high school…

But this was different, damn-it! The last time that she had seen the baby that was growing inside of her, she was behind bars and recovering from one of the biggest betrayals of her life. It wasn't exactly the happiest of times, but now there were no distractions.

It would just be her, her baby, and her mother.

And Dr. Frankenstein.

…_What was her life?!_

"Emma, just breathe. Everything will be okay," Snow said. One of her pale hands was stroking Emma's knuckles while the other was cradled over her barely-there baby bump. Emma shot her a small smile, unable to voice her thanks over the nerves that were forming a bundle in her throat.

"It's just weird, you know? Dr. Frankenstein is about to look at my baby, whose father is Captain Hook. I don't think I'm ever going honestly get used to this." She said after a minute of trying to get comfortable in the hospital bed. The scrap of nothing that they called a pillow was making things difficult, and for a moment, Emma contemplated the possibility of her being able to bring her favorite fluffy pillow from home.

Snow nodded her head sagely before changing the subject. "How does Killian like his new job, anyways?"

"You mean does he enjoy working as Leroy's assistant down at the docks?" Emma snickered at the memory of Killian getting ready for work that morning. "He doesn't mind the work, but the fact that Leroy demands that he wears 'normal clothes' gets under his skin. For some reason, Hook _really_ doesn't like blue jeans."

The two women were still laughing when Dr. Whale sauntered through the door, Emma's file tucked neatly under his arm. "Ladies," he greeted. Plopping down into his fluffy rolling stool, Whale smoothly rolled his way to the opposite side of the bed from Snow.

"Whale," Emma replied. Her grip on her mother's hand tightened for a moment before loosening.

"So, from reading your file, I take it you are here to see your new little bundle of joy." At Emma's nod he continued. "Alright, just a few questions and then we'll see what we can see. First question, when was your last period?"

Emma inwardly groaned as she managed to answer every question Whale had asked her. He was learning way too much about her personal medical history for her to ever be able to look at him the same way again. _But_, she reminded herself, _all of this awkwardness will be worth it to see the look on Killian's face_.

"Well, Ms. Swan, are you ready to see your baby?" The nerves that had been tingling at the back of her mind came roaring to life with a vengeance, but Emma Swan was no pushover. She gave the doctor a firm nod. Whale gave her a small nod in return. "Alright, go ahead and lift your shirt, if you please."

"I'm so excited," Snow said, squeezing Emma's hand once again. Emma returned the squeeze, jumping a little as the cool, clear jelly made contact with her skin. "Have you thought about what it might be?"

"I dunno. Henry wants a little brother, but honestly, I'm content with whatever it decides to be. Besides," Emma shot her mother a look. "I think it's a bit too early to tell." Snow hummed and nodded in agreement. Meanwhile, Whale tinkered with the ultrasound machine and gently guided the wand around over her abdomen. Emma returned her full attention to the black and white screen of the monitor, trying to find a hint of her baby.

Suddenly, the sound of a rapid heartbeat burst forth from the speakers and Whale let out a small 'aha'. He pointed to a small white lump on the inside of the black oval. "Here's your baby. See right here, that's its head, and you can even see one of its arms right there." Emma felt pressure build up behind her nose and eyes, a sure sign that she was about to cry. There was her baby. And so tiny!

Snow continued to grip Emma's hand, but she found that she couldn't care. Her baby was right there on the screen in front of her and she could hear its heart. "Does everything look ok?"

"Oh yeah. The heartbeat is strong and steady, and everything looks like it's in order. Based off your answers and the baby's measurements, I would say that you're about 8 weeks along, which would put your due date around…the beginning of June. If I had to guess, I would say the third, but we'll save the specifics for when the third trimester begins."

Ten minutes later found Emma standing in the hall just outside of the rooms she was just in, three copies of the pictures of her baby cradled in her hands and one safely tucked into Snow's purse. Emma took a deep breath, held it, and then released. She felt as if a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders. The chiming of her cellphone broke her out of her thoughts.

Henry's name flashed across the screen, causing Emma to laugh. Only he would call her just as she was walking out of her appointment. She began walking towards the exit as she answered. "Hello?"

"Mom? How did everything go? Is the baby ok? Is it a boy? I need details!"

"Kid. Kid! Slow down, everything is great. It's too early to tell if it's a boy or a girl, but I have a picture—"

"Really?! Ok, meet me at the park in ten minutes. I already explained everything to my mom and she can help us. Don't be late!" The line disconnected before Emma could get another word in, and she gave her cell phone a bewildered look. Beside her, Snow giggled at the look on her daughter's face.

"I take it Henry was excited?" She asked.

Emma snorted. "You would think he was the one having the baby with all of the excitement." She stopped next to her little yellow bug, pausing to return her mother's short hug. "I have to meet him at the park, so I'll see you around. Remember, don't tell David yet. It's a _surprise_." Snow gave her a determined nod.

"I understand."

* * *

Emma sat on the worn bench near the entrance of the park, taking a moment to relax and take in the changing colors of the trees. Fall had always been her favorite season, and the forests surrounding Storybrook were beautiful with their oranges and reds. The cool air was burning its way through her nose in a way that was almost therapeutic.

"Mom!" Emma looked up at the approaching figures of Henry and Regina, both bundled up to the nines against the cooling temperature. Henry reached her first. "Let me see! Let me see!"

Emma smiled and handed Henry one of the pictures tucked safely in her purse. "It's good to see you too, Kid."

"Miss Swan, I hear that congratulations are in order." Regina stood across from Emma, her hands tucked neatly into the pockets of her black coat and her feet doing an awkward shuffle.

"Thanks, Regina." Emma bit the inside of her bottom lip, a nervous habit that she had yet to break. Henry was gushing over the picture, showing it to Regina who, at a second glance, looked like she would rather be anywhere else. Emma had long come to the fact that she and Regina wouldn't always agree on everything, but the one thing that they would agree on was that Henry always came first.

Not only that, but the words the ex-queen had said to her in Neverland, while kneeling over Henry's comatose body, had struck a chord in Emma that night. The truth was Emma was used to having everything that could have meant something taken from her. It was inevitable given her experience with the foster system. Regina didn't need to know that, but it made Emma see the woman as someone that she could have a closer relationship to, someone that she could count on to keep things real and honest when she needed it the most.

It was these thoughts that lead Emma to staying up late at night, staring at the ceiling while Killian slept on beside her. The decision wasn't an easy one, but once it had been made Emma had felt that it was the right thing to do. If she could find it, there was no reason why Regina couldn't find happiness as well.

Emma just hoped that what she was about to do was a step in that direction.

And that Regina didn't bite her head off.

"Regina," she said, drawing the brunette's attention back to her. Emma fought the urge to bite her lip again. Jeez, this was harder than telling her mother that she was pregnant. "I know we haven't always been on the best of terms." Regina nodded, her expression clearly asking Emma why she was stating the obvious. Henry looked between his two mothers, wondering what Emma was up to. This wasn't in their plan! Emma decided to cut to the chase. "But I'm just going to come out and say it. I want you to be the baby's godmother. I mean—you're so important to Henry and I want you to be a part of this family— a-and I want you to be ha—."

Regina cut Emma off with a fierce hug that surprised both women. Not that the blonde was complaining or anything. Someone needed to stop her rambling. Henry quickly joined in the hug, a large smile painting his face.

After a moment, Regina cleared her throat and stepped back. She ran her hands down her coat before looking back up at Emma, who was shocked to see tears in the woman's eyes.

Holy shit.

She broke the Queen!

"Thank you, Emma," she said at last with a smile. "Thank you fo-for…" Emma nodded as the other woman trailed off, understanding the words that she couldn't bring herself to say just yet. She handed Regina a tissue, giving her a moment to collect herself, and shared a look with Henry. Regina sniffled and brought herself back to the present. "Now, Henry tells me that you need help with some magic?"

* * *

_Wednesday before Thanksgiving_

Emma knew that she was acting weird.

She was staring at the pumpkin pie she had just made like it held the answers to the universe, but she couldn't help it.

She knew that Killian would be happy about having a baby. Hell, he couldn't stop staring at the picture of Snow and David's baby that was up on the fridge every time he walked into the kitchen! But this was _their_ baby. This was _different_, and gods help her she couldn't help but be nervous.

With a huff, Emma decided to bite the bullet and grabbed the hard boiled eggs that she had made earlier that day, heading out to the table where Killian was sitting waiting for her. It was time for her pirate to find out that he was going to be a father.

An hour later found Emma laughing uncontrollably. Killian was having obvious issues with peeling the eggs, but he continued to do so diligently, claiming that he wanted to help with whatever he could. The conversation between the two was smooth and entertaining. Killian had taken to telling her about some of his adventures when they first got together, and this particular story was about how Smee had accidently lit the sails of the _Jolly_ on fire.

It was a bad day for everybody, apparently.

The final egg that needed to be peeled was sitting innocently in the aluminum pan, awaiting its turn. Emma felt her face grow hot and the nervousness came back.

"I have to go to the bathroom, I'll be right back." Killian watched with concern as his fiancé made a quick getaway to the restroom. She had been acting strange all day, first with her need to constantly move and then with her refusal of a glass of wine he had offered. She had just gotten over her bout of sickness and he hoped it wasn't coming back so soon.

Casting one last look at the closed door, the former pirate returned to his task and picked up the last egg. He absently tapped the bottom against the wooden surface of the table to make a starting crack, only to be surprised when the shell completely crumbled in his hand.

Well then.

Blue eyes gazed curiously at the folded paper that had come from the egg. 'Congratulations' was written on the side facing him in black ink. Obviously something was afoot.

In all of his years, he had never seen paper fall from an egg.

Killian shook the remaining shells from the small square and began to unfold it. As he took in the image on the inside, blood began to pound so loudly in his ears that he never heard Emma step out of the restroom.

In his hand was a picture similar to the one that he saw everyday on the icebox. But this one was different, the circled form was smaller and less distinguished. Pale arms wrapped around his shoulders from behind, and Emma rested her head on his left shoulder, gazing at the picture with him.

"Is this…?" He couldn't dare to hope, not until he heard it from her mouth.

"Yeah," she whispered, her voice just as soft as his. "That's our baby, Killian." He quickly pulled her into his lap, mindful of his hook and the small picture. His hand cradled her to him as his lips touched every part of her face that he could reach. Her lips, her nose, her cheeks…it wasn't enough.

He was beginning to discover that it would probably never be enough.

He rested his forehead against hers, his watery eyes meeting hers as a content smile graced his lips. "Gods I love you. You know that, right?" Emma nodded and he gently guided his love to stand before him, his warm hand tracing her tummy beneath her shirt before lifting it. His lips touched her slightly swollen belly in gently pecks. "We're going to have a baby, Emma."

Emma laughed and held his head to her as tears of happiness leaked from her eyes. She traced he fingers through his hair. "Yeah, yeah we are."

Operation Sky-Blue: Success.

* * *

**So yeah. I feel like this chapter moves pretty quickly, but I'll leave it like it is for right now. Who knows, maybe I'll come back and edit it. On that note, please excuse any and all mistakes.**

**Also, I have recently started writing my own original fiction and am thinking about posting it on FictionPress, so if any of you guys are interested in reading it, let me know.**

**Next chapter: Strawberry Muffins (HUGE thank you to HookedOnCaptainSwan, you rock!)**


End file.
